1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recessed downlight fixture and more specifically a moveable assembly for the recessed downlight fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed enclosures, such as, downlight fixtures have become increasingly popular for residential and commercial use. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for an area and are aesthetically pleasing due in part to the unobtrusive nature of the fixtures themselves which are typically recessed within the ceiling. Further, recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings and therefore are valued by installers. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame-in kit with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the light fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners are positioned to attach the fixture to the supports.
A support system is often employed to suspend a recessed lighting fixture assembly between adjacent supports. Conventional downlights may be installed between ceiling joists or from suspended ceiling grids. However, once positioned between ceiling support structures such as ceiling joists or suspended ceiling grids, completion of wiring is difficult due to the proximity of the ceiling support structures to the junction box. It is preferable that a fixture frame be configured to move from a downward installation position to an installed operating position.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a fixture frame assembly is needed which provides structure to position the junction box beneath the lower edges of the ceiling support structures to allow easy installation of wiring in the junction box and further allow the repositioning of the junction box above the ceiling support structure.